Finnick Ebonheart
The Orphanage To our best knowledge, Finnick, and the other members of the Brotherhood lived in an orphanage. Approximately 17 years ago, that orphanage suddenly, in the middle of the night, burnt to the ground. 12 people lived in the orphanage at the time. Described as "A couple caretakers, the rest children." The children were described as very close. The few names that survive in the records are "Alicia and Finnick Ebonheart. And Lainer Merrowitz Likely grew up in an orphanage with the rest of the members of the Silent Brotherhood. Some event happened there, involving a demon summoning ritual and the orphanage was burnt mostly down. Investigators from Torel described finding and cremating the remains of the children and caretakers there, though the remains were not in their graves at the orphanage. Hezra of Pandemonium Finnick created the Silent Brotherhood, along with his resurrected brothers. Has an animosity towards nobility and those who believe themselves "above everyone else". Has sympathy to the common folk and likely believes he is working in their interest. He believes there are darker machinations behind a city's workings that the party has not yet become aware of. There is no indication he is an indiscriminate killer, and, despite previous belief, doesn't seem to operate based on monetary gain or power. He seems to operate on a twisted sense of morality or vendetta. He very strongly believes the other members of the Silent Brotherhood to be family and is greatly angered as harm comes to them. The Brotherhood, under his orders is developing an airborne toxin based on the Blood Lotus flower. This toxin behaves in an almost sentient way while being completely non-magical, seeking out people to breath it in. After it is consumed, the host devolves into a mindless frenzy, killing those around it seemingly indiscriminately. Despite his overtures at defending the populace at large from the evil nobles of the city, he finds only minor guilt in using common folk as guinea pigs for these experiments. He also described the use of the "Vile Drug" based concoction as "Poetic Justice. A means to an end that suits the story that began everything." He said there's a reason he used it, then described it as a "Disgusting Abomination". Finnick seems comfortable martyring himself after this is all over, but likely only then. Has hinted at an event coming soon that will open the party's eyes. Seeking a woman, likely his sister Information From Suspect Sources From Voro: A concerned murdery citizen (Voro) is seeking to enlighten the party to Finnick's origins through a macabre scavenger hunt. The following facts have been implied through clues and settings. Given the fact that these facts are delivered via corpse parade, it is possible they are biased or inaccurate facts and thus should be taken with salt. * Finnick Et Al were likely starry eyed youths. Well intentioned at the very least, but twisted by their environment and likely a large catalyzing traumatic event. From Horace Wellbottom: We know that Horace, Sylvester (bastard son of High King Garrat Toreldon), and Bernie (surname unknown), were visiting Brickwire 17 years ago. Sylvester had both the money to visit and the Blood Lotus they decided to fool around with while there. They smoked the Blood Lotus behind the Orphanage, caused a fire that killed 12 people, and then Sylvester had his father cover everything up. Conjecture * "Luminescent" eyes, sign of magic/power/pact. Shadowy cloak, likely magical. * Likely to have the most animosity towards Torel, might be the site of his main attack. ** During the celebration over the ending of the war in Vlakon. * Anarchist? Seeking to dismantle the government? * Missing Bodies: No dead bodies at all, true resurrection, or the bodies are elsewhere. ** They seem to be constructs of some sort, bound to Finnick's will. They revert to ash when they die. Current After being freed from possession by Hezra, Finnick was taken, unconscious, to Greyspire Manor. The high king was informed he had been disintegrated by Aurellia. Puddles questioned him in a dream before he emerged from his coma. Aurellia questioned him after he woke up. Finnick was fuzzy about what had transpired. He realized that, whatever he'd done, it had probably been very bad. The group took him to the Farseer, who confirmed what Aurellia had suspected: Finnick is a descendant of the First Heroes. He was brought up to speed on Corruption, and turned over to the care of his sister and the Free Peoples of the Aqela region. Category:NPC Category:Characters